


New Life

by Atya-2212 (HistoryArt)



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Graffiti, M/M, Smile es Beat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryArt/pseuds/Atya-2212
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos y la lucha contra Rokkaku Gouji, un miembro importante de los GG's desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro, pero a su vez aparece un nuevo graffitero a la ciudad. Se hace llamar Smile, un chico cuyo rostro no se conoce, bueno solo el color de pelo, también se conoce que es un chico solitario, es decir que no tiene una pandilla.ATENCIÓN: los personajes de Jet Set Radio Future no me pertenecen. Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Corn x Smile/????
Relationships: Beat/Corn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chico Misterioso

Ya pasó unos meses desde la derrota de Rokkaku Gouji gracias a la ayuda de Beat, miembro de la pandilla de los GG, pero luego de la explosión de la torre y la muerte de algunas personas atrapadas en ella, el chico desapareció por completo. Sabían que no estaba muerto, ya que no encontraron su cadáver, pero su pregunta era, ¿Dónde se ha ido Beat?

**_Garaje (Base de GG)_**

Los miembros de la pandilla volvían de la patrulla por su territorio, se reunieron en el centro del lugar y allí se contaron las cosas entre sí, había pandillas rivales intentando robarles partes de su lugar, los conflictos con la policía y si habían encontrado rastro de Beat. Las dos primeras cosas eran fáciles de saber, el único grupo que aún está interesado en robar el territorio son más ni menos, Posion Jam. Por la policía, había un nuevo líder y les estaba dando más problemas que los dos últimos que había. Pero ni rastro aún de su compañero.

 ** _Corn:_** Bueno, primero resolveremos los problemas con Posion Jam y luego con la policía- empezó el líder- Dejaremos de lado, un momento, la búsqueda de Beat- recibió malas miradas de Yo-yo y de Gum- Es por el problema del nuevo inspector, no se lo tomen a mal, chicos. - finalizó y se fue.

Resignados aceptaron lo dicho por Corn y fueron otra vez a la ciudad para buscar suministros para la base. Por parte de los demás se fueron a descansar en sus habitaciones, a practicar nuevos trucos con sus patines, revisar sus patines y mejorarlos o crear nuevos graffitis que demuestren el sello de los GG.

**_Jet Set Radio_**

**_Profesor K:_** Hey a todo el mundo, esto es Jet Set Radio, con nuevas noticias para todas las pandillas que la están escuchando- dijo- Otra derrota para Posion Jam de intentar robar el territorio a GG, chicos creo que debéis dejar eso ya. El nuevo inspector ya recibió su primera paliza por parte de los GG también- pauso- Y ¡ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS EN DIRECTO! Hay un nuevo chico pintando en las calles de Shibuya-Cho, parece que no tiene banda, pero chicos de GG, daros prisa u os roban el territorio- finalizó.

**_Garaje_**

Los que se quedaron cerca de la radio, escucharon las noticias del Profesor, y les sorprendió que una persona nueva y sin grupo se atreva a pintar su territorio, así que Corn junto con Cube, Soda y Combo, fueron a ver al nuevo y así poder convencerlo de que se apunte a su pandilla y no tener problemas con ellos.

Los cuatro se estaban pensando de cómo era el sujeto, ya que el profesor K no dijo nada al respecto de la apariencia del chico ni de donde estaba pintando, así que no tenían ninguna pista y su búsqueda empezaba a ciegas. Antes de salir decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno.

**_Con Corn_**

Salió en dirección de la estación de autobuses, y comenzó su búsqueda sin molestar a la gente que paseaba por la zona, iba caminando y sin sus patines, no quería asustar al nuevo. Siguió caminando por la calle hasta encontrar un graffiti que no pertenecía a los suyos, ni al rato de pandillas, así que supuso que era del chico, informó a los demás y les describió el graffiti. Al acabar, continuó con la búsqueda, pero ese estilo de pintada le era muy familiar, parecía al estilo de dibujo de Beat, pero no era como el suyo, solo tenía una referencia al su estilo, Las letras GG aparecía en el graffiti y de la misma manera que las de Beat, pero lo diferencial era una cara con una sonrisa algo rara.

Minutos más tarde pudo ver a un chico pintando una pared, pero lo curioso era que estaba al lado de una de sus pintadas y no encima de ella, como normalmente haría otra pandilla. Notó que tenía una chaqueta de manga corta verde-amarilla con una capucha negra, unos auriculares negros en forma de orejas de gato, el cabello naranja, unos pantalones negros con vendas en el muslo derecho y en la zona inferior izquierda, unos guantes negros con una línea verde-amarilla, una venda en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo y otra en el antebrazo derecho, pero está manchada de sangre y unos patines negros con tonos verdes-amarillos. Por la combinación de colores y de la manera que los lleva, podría asegurar que era Beat, pero al ver bien su estilo de dibujo notó que era el nuevo y no su compañero.

Se acercó más al chico y cuando le vio retroceder para mirar su obra, le tocó el hombro asustando al chaval. Al girarse, notó otra cosa, unos ojos esmeraldas como los de los gatos y una máscara de gas cubriendo su nariz y boca. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de verle una gran cicatriz bajando desde su ojo derecho y otra atravesando el tabique de la nariz y una camisa verde-amarilla con y un diseño negro haciendo un corazón roto y en la chaqueta una cara igual que la del graffiti.

 ** _Corn:_** Hey, mi nombre es Corn, Líder de los GG- empezó- He visto tus dibujos y son muy chulos. También escuché que no tienen ningún grupo, así que ¿Qué te parece unirte a nosotros? - dijo feliz.

 ** _???:_** / _Me lo pensaré_ /- escribió en su móvil- / _Me puedes llamar Smile_ /- volvió a escribir.

Al principio Corn se sorprendió al ver que el chico no hablaba, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Le dijo que, si quería apuntarse que fuera a la estación de autobús en el tejado de la parada del medio, el chico aceptó y cogió sus cosas y se fue patinando. Corn informó a los demás de que había encontrado al chico y describió la apariencia del chico y su nombre.

**_Garaje_**

Una vez llegados todos al garaje, a los demás que no fueron con ellos, Corn les explicó sobre el chico nuevo y como no, también pensaron que era Beat, pero no estaban muy seguros por las cicatrices, pero no descartaron la idea de que fuera su compañero, ya que no le vieron salir de la torre y como ya mencioné, su cuerpo no estaba entre los restos de la torre caída.

 ** _Gum:_** Eso sí que es raro- cogió la atención de todo el mundo- Quiero decir, este Smile aparece cuando Beat no está, su estilo de graffiti es parecido al suyo y en él aparece nuestro nombre y ni siquiera es de nuestra pandilla. Y el hecho de que no hablara con Corn me hace sospechar de este sujeto- aclaró la segunda al mando.

Pensando en lo que dijo su compañera, los ocho presentes estuvieron pensando en la posible identidad de Smile y también si se unirá a ellos o no.


	2. El ayudante de las Love Shockers

**_Garaje_**

Era de mañana y todos los de la pandilla ya estaban despiertos y listos para hacer lo que debían hacer. Gum, Corn y Soda estaban planificando un poco su hogar por si se unía el chico, Yo-Yo, Cube y Rhyth fueron a patrullar por las calles y actualizar un poco sus pintadas y Boogie, Garam y Combo fueron de compras para la base y conseguir algo de dinero.

 ** _Gum:_** Oye Corn- llamó la atención- ¿Qué gustos tendrá el nuevo? Eso si se une, claro- preguntó

 ** _Corn:_** La verdad es que no lo sé, solo que creo que tiene los mismos gustos que Beat, pero algo más locos- le miran extrañado- Oye, lo digo por sus pintadas, son más locas que de las de él- aclaró

 ** _Soda:_** Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de re modelar la habitación, ¿No creen? - sugirió.

Los dos asintieron ante la propuesta de su compañero y se fueron a la sala de estar con Roboy y poder escuchar un poco las noticias del profesor, pero no había nada nuevo, solo el intento de Posion Jam para conquistar su terreno otra vez y el territorio de Love Shockers, mala idea, ellas son muy posesivas con su territorio y más si el que les quita lo suyo es Posion Jam o ellos y contando a su apoyo que nadie conoce.

**_Chatarrería_**

Se podía ver a un chico mejorando sus patines de buena mañana y unas modificaciones a su reloj de pulsera y auriculares, también se le podía escuchar tararear una de las canciones que normalmente salen en la radio pirata, Jet Set Radio, más en específico la canción de "Concept Of Love". por detrás del chico se podía ver a una chica con el pelo rosado y un parche en su ojo, clara señal que es de la pandilla Love Shockers.

 ** _Chica:_** Hey Smile, ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor?- pregunta.

 ** _Smile:_** / _Claro, ¿Qué necesitan?_ / - escribe en su móvil.

 ** _Chica:_** Lo de siempre si puede ser- comienza- ¡Ah! También que nos eches una mano con los estúpidos de Posion Jam- continuó- Tampoco estaría mal que volvieras con los de tu pandilla, sé que te han vuelto a reclutar, bueno aunque no lo sabían- finalizó con una sonrisa.

 ** _Smile:_** / _¿No crees que te has pasado un poco, Broken?_ /- escribe y suspira- / _Que se le va hacer, Te ayudaré con una condición_ /- la mira seriamente.

 ** _Broken:_** La que tu digas- dijo felizmente- Estamos en deuda contigo por salvarnos el culo de esos idiotas de Posion Jam y de Noise Tanks.

 ** _Smile:_** / _Quiero que me ayudes con todo el tema de mi vendaje y de mis tatuajes_ /- escribió de nuevo.

La chica leyó el último comentario del joven y asintió con la cabeza, así que con el acuerdo hecho, el chico se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió más adentro de la chatarrería en busca de un cofre, una vez localizado, lo abrió y cogió una pequeña caja con el nombre de las Love Shockers en la tapa. Una vez en sus manos y el cofre cerrado, volvió con la chica y ambos se fueron del lugar para dirigirse al territorio de la chica.

**_Shibuya-cho_**

Una vez llegados a su destino, la chica guió por callejones y calles al otro hasta llegar a su base, allí les esperaba Heart, su líder, con la mirada seria la cual cambió a una alegre al ver a su miembro y a Smile patinando hacia su posición. Al llegar, el chico le entregó la caja a Heart y los tres entraron para encontrarse con las demás y un mapa en medio con chapas azules y naranjas por el mapa de su territorio. Las que más abundaban eran las azules que representaban a Posion Jam y las naranjas eran los GG.

 ** _Heart:_** Otra vez Posion Jam, pero curioso que indirectamente los GG nos están ayudando a expulsarlos- dijo la líder.

 ** _Chica:_** Capitana, se acercan a nuestra posición- informó y cogió otra lata.

 ** _Heart:_** Espera- coge el contenido de la caja- dele esto a las demás, cortesía de Smile- dijo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y miró las pintadas en el territorio, las memorizó tanto las grandes como las pequeñas, cogió su bolsa con todas sus latas y escribió diciendo que las ayudaría con su territorio si le daban esas vendas y ayuda con estas. Como no, aceptaron, conocían las capacidades de imitación del chico y porque las usaba.

Salió de la base de las chicas y se dirigió a pintar las paredes con la mancha de Posion Jam y como no entre las sombras, nadie conocía su identidad, bueno no como ayudante de las Love Shockers. Pintando por las calles a una velocidad que solo llevaba Beat en las calles mientras pintaba, se encontró con Gum y Corn, los cuales estaban expulsando a un miembro de Posion Jam con una batalla de baile callejero, el cual ganaron y se dieron cuenta de su presencia en aquella sombra ahora iluminada por el paso de un coche.

 ** _Corn:_** ¡Hey Smile!- gritó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta.

Sin muchas posibilidades de escapar sin que se dieran cuenta que el era el ayudante de su pandilla rival, salió de las sombras guardando su lata de spray rojo en su bolsa. Se acercó a los dos miembros de GG y se inclinó en forma de saludo, cosa que le devolvieron igual. Pero antes de poder sacar su móvil y escribir, otro miembro de Posion Jam estaba atacando a una de Love Shockers, más en concreto a Broken, enfadado con ese miembro, salió disparado a una velocidad increíble hacía aquel sujeto y le tiró al suelo, para luego ayudar a su amiga a levantarse y notar un buen corte en su pierna el cual impedía su patinaje perfecto.

 ** _Smile:_** / _Espera, ahora te ayudo a llegar a la base_ /- empezó a escribir- / _Allí te curarán mejor que yo_ /- volvió a escribir luego de romper su camisa y envolver su pierna herida.

Patinó hacia los dos miembros de GG y al verle se sorprendieron al verle un tatuaje de un lobo tribal en la cadera izquierda. Les escribió diciendo que le acompañaran y que no dijeran nada a nadie, que esa era su condición para unirse a su pandilla. Aceptaron y le siguieron para ver que escribía otra cosa a la chica y esta asintió.

 ** _Broken:_** Hey, gracias por la ayuda GG- empezó y se apoyó en Smile- Smile me ha escrito sobre vosotros y vengan conmigo, creo que una alianza entre nosotros no estaría del todo mal.- finalizó.

Con cierta inquietud, ambos GG's asintieron y siguieron a Broken y a Smile hasta un edificio abandonado y con muchas pintadas que pertenecían a Love Shockers. Entraron y la chica les explicó la situación a las demás y de porque había dos personas de los GG en su base. Heart agradecida por su ayuda, les volvió a proponer su alianza con ellos, cosa que no desperdiciaron y aceptaron para luego poder conectar sus territorios sin problema de dominio.

Ambos GG se fueron del lugar, mientras que el otro chico se quedó un rato más en la base y que una de ellas le ayudaba con el vendaje tanto a él como a su compañera, pero mala suerte de que no pudieron ver mucha cosa de sus heridas o de porque lleva vendado esas zonas.


	3. Nuevo miembro y problemas

**_Garaje_**

Una vez llegados a la base de los GG, Corn llamó al resto de la pandilla mientras que Gum ayudaba a los demás a descargar los suministros de comida y de latas que faltaban para llegar luego a la sala donde estaba Corn y Smile en una esquina, al principio no le podía ver, pero si se fijaba bien, se podía apreciar ese color particular de sus ojos.

 ** _Corn:_** Tengo dos noticias para todos- empezó captando la atención de todos- Uno, Love Shockers nos han ofrecido una alianza, por la ayuda indirecta de expulsar a los molestos de Posion Jam- muchos le miraban sorprendidos.

 ** _Gum:_** Y dos- interrumpió a su compañero- Smile se ha unido oficialmente a nuestra pandilla, así que sal de esa sombra- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sin muchas opciones, salió del rincón en el que estaba mientras acababa de apretar la venda de su antebrazo, se acercó a Gum y saludó a los demás con una leve inclinación y luego con la mano. Sorprendidos por su apariencia, ya que no creían a Corn, le devolvieron el saludo de una manera amigable y con sorpresa aún en sus rostros.

Fue pasando el día y todos estaban hablando con el nuevo, bueno este estaba escribiendo lo más rápido que podía, pero antes de seguir escribiendo Soda se le acercó y le tendió un reloj como los suyos y un dispositivo para la oreja, le indicó que le dejara su móvil y eso hizo. Configuró el pequeño dispositivo con el móvil de Smile y le devolvió.

 ** _Soda:_** Como es difícil escribir mientras otros te preguntan cosas, Combo, Roboy y yo hemos hecho esta para ti- pausa un momento- el pinganillo este se extiende desde tu oreja hasta tu cabeza y neuronas cerebrales, con esto y la configuración en el móvil puedes pensar en lo que quieres decir- fue interrumpido por su compañero de trabajo.

 ** _Combo:_** puedes elegir que lo escuchen por el altavoz o que lo escriba- sonrió- Y no te preocupes, la voz del altavoz la puedes configurar si no quieres que suene la tuya- continue enseñándole las cosas que están el la app que le instalaron.

 ** _Soda:_** El tema del reloj- continue- Es para comunicarnos solo nosotros, pero creo que he de sintonizar la frecuencia de Love Shockers ahora- finalizó

 ** _Smile:_** * No hará falta que la busques * - sonó por el altavoz una voz masculina casi como la de Beat, solo que un poco más grave- * Yo me se su frecuencia * - dijo alegre de que ya no debería seguir matando a sus dedos al escribir de manera super rápida.

Sorprendidos por la voz que decidió el nuevo y por saber la frecuencia de radio de las nuevas aliadas, guiaron al chaval hasta una sala con todos los controles de radio y comunicación. Una vez listo para configurar todos los relojes radio, sin que los otros lo supieran, creó una nueva frecuencia, bueno no del todo nueva, era la frecuencia que el usaba con las Love Shockers. Configuró todos los relojes de los GG a su frecuencia y por la línea privada con Heart le avisó de la nueva comunicación en grupo con los GG y que aceptó volver a su pandilla, y que si alguna de ellas Necesita hablar con el en privado que le dejara esa frecuencia a la que la necesita, pero que la borre después de usarla en su dispositivo. Una vez terminado el trabajo, volvió con los demás y les informó de que ya tienen una lista de la frecuencia de comunicación con ellas.

**_Con las Love Shockers_**

Una vez recibido el mensaje de Smile, Heart asintió la cabeza y reunió a todas en el centro de su base, para luego proceder a dar la noticia de la nueva línea de comunicación con los GG y de que, si quieren hablar con su ayudante, le deben pedir a ella el código de frecuencia privada de Smile y que si no lo borran de su dispositivo luego de usarla les caerían un buen castigo. Con miedo en sus cuerpos, las demás asintieron a lo dicho de su líder.

Después de unos momentos en calma para ellas, una de sus compañeras se dirigió hacia su líder pidiéndole el código para hablar con su ayudante / amigo, le dijo que era por un problema personal suyo y que necesitaba de su consejo, no era que no creía en los consejos de sus camaradas, sino porque es un tema relacionado con el chico.

**_Garaje_**

Tiempo de paz estaba para el nuevo miembro de los GG, se encontró descansando en un sofá de la sala, suspirando de alegría al notar que era mucho mejor que el que estaba mejor en su hogar, pero ese tiempo acabó cuando le llegó una llamada de una de las chicas a su phone, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la del garaje y contestar a la llamada.

 ** _Smile:_** * Aquí Smile * - comenzó por el altavoz- * No preguntes, es un dispositivo, así puedo llamar sin necesidad de escribir * -explicó- * bueno, ¿Qué necesitas Shoot? * - preguntó.

 ** _Shoot:_** La verdad es que necesito un favor, ¿Podrás venir a tu hogar a las nueve de la noche? Es un tema que me gustaría hablarle en persona- dijo preocupada.

 ** _Smile:_** * De acuerdo, estaré por allí * - finalizó y colgó.

Preocupado por el tono de voz de ella, volvió a entrar en la sala para encontrarse de cara con Combo y casi chocarse con el, pidió disculpas para luego dirigirse otra vez al sofá y coger su bolsa. Antes de salir de la base, Corn junto con Gum y Yo-Yo le interceptaron y preguntaron de adonde iba, y porque con tanta prisa, solo le contestó que iba a su hogar para descansar y recoger unas cosas que dejó en ella y que no se molestaran por hacerle una habitación, no tenía pensado quedarse a dormir en el garaje, que si querían algo que le fueran a buscar en la chatarrería y ya.

**_Chatarrería_**

Una vez llegado a su hogar vio que eran las 8 de la tarde, así que decidió preparar una sala para hablar con Shoot y arreglarse un poco el, quitándose la camisa para dejar ver una gran quemadura en su pecho y un tatuaje de una espiral en la espalda, en la zona de arriba. Se quitó también los vendajes dejando respirar a la piel y dejando a la vista unas cicatrices en proceso de curación y una abierta de hace poco. Cogió una aguja con hilo quirúrgico y volvió a coserse la herida. Al acabar con todo aquello vio que eran las nueve menos cinco y pronto llegaría la chica a su hogar para hablarle sobre aquel tema personal.

Una vez llegada la hora, Shoot llegó delante de la puerta con una caja en las manos y con una cara preocupante.

 ** _Shoot:_** Ryan, es urgente esto- dijo con pánico

Smile sabía que si le llamaban por su verdadero nombre es una cosa muy urgente y preocupante. El cómo las Love Shockers sabían su nombre, bueno ellas fueron quienes le salvaron de la explosión de la torre de Rokkaku y le cuidaron sus heridas y quemaduras.

 ** _Smile:_** ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo por primera vez con su verdadera voz

 ** _Shoot:_** ¿Te acuerdas de Shirma? Nuestra gata- el asintió- bueno la verdad es que está en muy malas condiciones con nosotras en estos momentos y nadie de nosotras se puede hacer cargo de ella personalmente y- pausa un momento y respira profundamente- Y al parecer te quiere a ti para que la cuides.

Al escuchar esto Smile se preocupó, nunca había cuidado de la gata, bueno solo una vez y ya le había cogido más cariño que a sus dueñas, eso sí que le preocupa y más sabiendo que Heart puede estar tras su cabeza si ve que las condiciones con el son más malas que las suyas.


End file.
